


Foresight

by MotherRameses



Series: Between Batonn and the Unknown [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Chiss Pilot, Mokivj, She knows whats gonna happen, Thrawn is the dad-mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Thrawn and his pilot talk about Anakin Skywalker.A short conversation created for tumblr blog @Celebrate-the-clone-wars writing Wednesday prompt "Foresight".





	Foresight

Thrawn entered his ship's cockpit, pondering all he had learned from his mission with General Skywalker and Senator Padme. He didn't speak as he took his co-pilot seat, taking a moment to undo the collar of the too-tight tunic he had procured from the Separatist shuttle for his earlier disguise.

"Course, sir?" His young pilot, Shi'dramidi, asked politely, throwing him a curious glance.

"Home." His reply was short, mind still turning over the disasterous collapsing of the mine's tunnels. The images of Mokivj's magma roiling to the surface, of ash and dust spewing into the clear sky, were dancing in his head. The planet was likely lost due to General Skywalker's actions.

The trip back to Csilla was short, and made in it's usual silence as Shi focused on guiding them through hyperspace without incident. She was younger than other pilots in the service, her bright mind and considerable talent allowing her to be assigned a position sooner than most.

After they reverted to real space some distance away from Csilla (the dictated practice, to allow sentries to deal with any ships that may have followed), Shi set the ship to auto-pilot and turned to him, drawing her knobbly knees to her chest in her chair.

"Who was that man?" Shi asked the question innocently enough, but Thrawn had been with her long enough to know she had many more questions about the adventure than that simple one.

Thrawn smiled. The Aristocra had given Shi to him because they knew they were similar. Curious, driven, unafraid to ask questions that might offend the powers at be. They knew that, should Shi not learn when and how to seek the answers she desired, she would find trouble settling into the rest of Chiss society. Shi was to be his pilot, and Thrawn was to be her mentor.

"He is a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. And, he is a Jedi." Thrawn replied as he opened a side compartment in the cockpit, pulling out two meal bars and offering one to her.

Shi accepted the bar and unwrapped it, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully as she considered his reply. After a moment, she spoke. "He told you he is a Jedi? Not a Sith?"

Her question gave him pause. "Why do you ask such a question?"

She looked at him guiltily as she took another bite. "It would break the rules if I told you," she said softly, words a little muffled as she spoke while she chewed. He raised a brow at her, and she swallowed quickly. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, knowing his unspoken chiding was due to her poor manners.

"You have seen his future?" Thrawn asked carefully. It was indeed 'against the rules' for the Force-sensitive children to divulge knowledge of the future to anyone but the Admiralty. But Thrawn was still curious as to what his young pilot had seen.

Shi nodded, watching him with wide eyes. "And you wish to know if I think what you've seen could happen?" She cocked her head at that, screwing up her face as she thought on his question.

"Not that if it will happen," she replied slowly, still thinking. "His future is... dark. He does not do good things." She frowned, likely wondering if she had said too much.

"You are wondering if he is a good person." Thrawn said softly. She nodded again, seemingly pleased he had understood her question without her needing to divulge more of her visions.

Thrawn was silent for a moment as he thought on his answer. Was General Skywalker a good person? Such a question could be answered by examining a being's motivations for their actions. Skywalker had not intended to destroy Mokivj by collapsing the mine tunnels. He had not intended to leave the factory workers destitute by shutting it down. He had not intended to leave a world in ruins by driving the Separatists away. But despite his best intentions, he had done so.

"I believe... he has a good heart." Thrawn said. "But despite his motivations to do good for the people he serves, he may indeed have a dark future ahead of him."

Shi nodded, uncurling from her seat and retaking the controls as they approached Csilla. Thrawn could tell she wanted to speak again, and let her gather her thoughts.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but because it involves you..." She shot him another quick glance, eyes looking suddenly careworn despite her youth. "You will meet him again."

Thrawn nodded, absorbing her statement. "I believe you should inform the Admiralty of your vision," he said softly. "It may prove very useful to the future of the Ascendancy."


End file.
